Matthew Decker
| title = commanding officer | stationed = | rank = Commodore | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | father = Francis Decker | sibling(s) = Amelia Decker | spouse(s) = Mary Decker, Veronica Decker | children = Willard Decker | relatives = Nikolai Barstow (brother-in-law) | actorsource = Memoryalpha | actor = William Windom }} Matthew "Matt" Decker was a Starfleet flag officer during the 23rd century. In the late 2250s, Decker was commanding officer of the . James T. Kirk served as his executive officer for a time. (The Starfleet Museum) By 2267, he had been promoted to the rank of Commodore and commanded the . In that same year, a Planet Killer crippled the Constellation under his command and killed his crew, whom he'd evacuated to L-374's third planet, leaving him the sole survivor. The responded, but revenge and grief made Decker unstable. He stole a shuttlecraft, dying in the Planet Killer's maw while trying to destroy the machine. His sacrifice, however, allowed the Enterprise time to disable the machine. ( ) :[[memoryalpha:Star Trek: The Motion Picture (novel)|The novelization of ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture]] suggested Matt Decker was Enterprise first officer Willard Decker's father.'' Alternate realities During the Doomsday War, the alternate Constellation also encountered a Planet Killer. Decker and his derelict ship were discovered by the . Similar as to what happened in the canon timeline, Decker stole [[Shuttlecraft Jeffries|Shuttlecraft Jeffries]] and flew it directly into the weapon. However, he was not killed. His attempt to destroy the machine accidentally caused excess chronitons vented by its anti-proton engine to activate and send the shuttle back in time to 1967. With nowhere else to go, Decker set course for Earth. He was discovered by a woman named Veronica who nursed him back to health. The two shared Decker's secret and lived a long, happy life together without making any significant changes in this timeline. Later in 2006, Kirk, Spock and McCoy, tracking high levels of residual anti-protons, arrived on Earth and discovered Veronica. Expecting them, she showed the trio a video tape Decker made before he died, explaining how he arrived in this time. The three left with vital information on how to disable the weapons and a gift to Decker's son, Will. In the Star Trek: Counter Worlds episode "The Klingon Invasion" Decker pursues a Klingon Battlecruiser that has just destroyed a freighter when he is led into an ambush. Decker is killed by a Klingon spy on board his ship during a fire fight with three Klingon Battle cruisers. :Matt Decker was played by actor in "The Doomsday Machine", "In Harm's Way", and "The Klingon Invasion". Several other members of the Decker family are featured in the ''Starfleet Academy comic book series.'' Legacy Matt Decker presumably had at least one son other than Willard, as he would have grandchildren and great-grandchildren in the 24th century, including Admiral Dennis Decker and his namesake, Cadet Matt Decker. ( , ) USS Matthew Decker (NCC-6000) was the lead ship of the Decker-class destroyers. It was commissioned on reference stardate 2/7502 (circa 2233). It was in service for 30 years, then retasked as a training vessel. ( RPG: ) Decker, Matthew Decker, Matthew Decker, Matthew Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Decker family